


Honeymoon von Riegan

by eisneRiegan



Series: House Riegan 1.0 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Porn, Happy Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: This is how the Riegan babies were made :)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: House Riegan 1.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	1. The making of the Crowned Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the first time I'm writing with this kind of rating. I tried before but it didn't work out so I scrapped it.

  
Inside the Royal bedchambers on their wedding night, Claude and Byleth exchanged heated kisses as they tried their best to remove each other's comfortable matching pajamas and discarding them onto the floor. 

"Claude, wait..." Byleth gasped as she clung to the King of Almyra's shoulders while he trailed his lips down her jaw and to her neck. He slid a hand into her lingerie that Hilda prepared for her as he pressed closer to her.

"Sorry Teach, I can't wait anymore. Especially after you teased me like that." He growled hungrily against her neck. He slid a finger into her wetness and he heard her stifle a moan deep into her throat. "I've been wanting you for so long..."

"Claude..." she moaned as he sucked down on her nape and inserting another finger into her. Claude chuckled at that, loving that sound coming from her.

"I love you, Byleth." he breathed against her. "My Queen, my guiding star..."

He captured her lips with his, groaning at the growing heat between the two of them. Working their tongues against one another, Claude watched his wife through heavily lidded eyes, seeing her starting to get lost in their foreplay.

She's highly sensitive tonight due to all the alcoholic drinks she must have consumed, Claude realized. She didn't look like she's drunk earlier though but the effects of the alcohol is showing right now.

He sucked on her tongue, pulling it with his mouth and then he let it go, hearing a breathy moan from her.

Who knew she could make such beautiful expression.

Such a beautifully debauched expression on his lovely wife, who is the personified goddess of Fodlan.

And only the King of Unified Almyra and Fodlan is allowed to see this side of hers.

To feel her this way.

To taste her.

He trailed his mouth down her neck, feeling her squeeze his fingers inside her as his beard scratched her skin, the sensation heightening her sensitivity.

He latched his mouth onto one nipple, sucking gently as he pulled out his hand from her underwear and grabbed her other tit, massaging it and pinching the nipple gently.

Byleth grabbed onto his shoulders, with one hand snaking up to his head and entangling her fingers with his soft hair.

Claude then pulled his head back while still sucking on her nipple, stretching that soft mound of flesh he had always wanted to bury his face into and then letting it go with a satisfied groan.

Byleth breathed heavily as she looked up at her husband, who's now taking off his underwear and saw him in his naked glory.

Her breath hitched as her eyes were trained on his rather thick and long shaft. He's probably a six and a half, probably close to seven inches, and she wondered briefly if she could even accomodate him.

She propped herself up slightly as Claude moved on the bed on his knees, his hips closer to her face with the intent to tease her.

"Teach I–fuck." Claude suddenly cursed out loud as Byleth took him into her mouth without warning, feeling the warmth and wetness of it.

His knees wobbled a bit as Byleth continued to suck him, he had to hold onto the headboard as he watched his wife. He let out a strangled groan when he felt her hands on his thighs, and then travelling around to cup his ass.

It's confirmed that Byleth has a thing for a nice ass, as she kneaded his buttcheeks and took him deeper into her throat that Claude thought he would already cum from that.

He knew he wasn't imagining it that she's staring at his ass whenever she has the chance.

Maybe that's why she made him the Golden Deer Representative for the White Heron Cup. The dance they taught the winner somehow accentuates the hips and ass.

When Byleth finally let him go, Claude shuddered at the sudden cold. He looked down at his wife who was looking at him with a weird mixture of satisfaction of catching him off guard and proud of herself for accomodating his length.

"Ylie, what was that for?" He chuckled as he moved away from her to pull off her now wet underwear. He threw it down the floor, spreading her legs open and saw her dripping wet. 

"I thought you wanted me to do that..." she replied softly, feeling Claude run his finger at the entrance of her wetness.

"Well...time to return the favor then..." Claude growled as he leaned down to lick her clit and felt her hips jolt at that in surprise.

He lightly teased her with the tip of his tongue, moving his face up and down. Byleth gripped the sheets below her, wanting him to stop teasing but Claude has a firm grip on her waist.

"Claude..." she whined as she tried to get his whole tongue in her. The King of Almyra chuckled at that.

"Teach, that was quite a lovely sound..."

"Stop teasing me already!"

Claude smiled mischievously at that. "No." He replied curtly as he then started sucking on her clit hard, making Byleth writhe in pleasure.

He spread her folds open and stuck his tongue in, moving it around and occassionally sucking her. Out of pique, he raised one hand to settle on her clit and then pinched it between his fingers.

Byleth bucked beneath him, her back arching at the sensation. She grabbed his hair as he continued to tease her, her toes curling at her incoming climax. She bit down on her lips, her eyes closed and her overall sense of control is drowned into the pleasure she's feeling.

Claude pulled away from her just before she reached her climax, making Byleth look at him and giving protesting sounds.

He chuckled at that, reaching for his discarded shirt on the floor to wipe his face that got drenched with her juices.

"I'm glad my Queen enjoyed the service I gave her."

"I was close, you doofus!"

"There's no need to rush, My Queen." Claude assured her as he lifted one of her legs up and positioned himself at her entrance. "The night is still young."

He entered her slowly, letting the tip penetrate her and then pulling out. He did this for a couple more times that Byleth glared at him, which amused him to no end.

Teasing her is so fun.

"As you wish, my Queen." He said to her, as he snapped his hips forward in one fluid motion, his whole length sheathed in her tightness.

Too tight though.

He groaned loudly as Byleth clenched around him, holding his position.

If he ever move even one thrust, he'll be cumming all over her and that's not a good thing after all these time he waited for this.

He took a deep breath and looked down at where they were joined, pulling out ever so slightly. 

There was little blood on his dick.

It's really hard to believe that she's a virgin, with that body of hers.

"Claude wait...don't move..." she told him tersely.

Claude placed her leg down and he leaned forward to her. "Relax, Ylie..." He kissed her lightly, as he moved his hips in slow thrusts so that her body could get accustomed to him.

It didn't take long though as Claude covered her mouth to stiffle her screams of pleasure and him thrusting into her in great urgency.

Oh gods, she feels so good. Claude grabbed both of her tits, squeezing them tight together as he let go of her lips and then took both of her nipples into his mouth.

Byleth's fingers scratched both of his biceps, where telltale signs of scars from the war they had fought in sits. He doesn't have many scars compared to Byleth, who started living the mercenary life at the tender age of thirteen.

She was still a rookie back then, always getting hurt and getting reprimanded by Jeralt. In time, she grew and learned a lot of things in the battlefield, and she's glad that Claude isn't heavily injured anywhere.

"Byleth..." Claude moaned as he grinded himself deep into her, his hands squeezing her breasts. Byleth grabbed his wrists, clenching around him.

He pulled out of her, and then pulled her up to sit on his lap. They resumed their kissing session, with Claude groping her ass and loving the feel of her breasts against his chest.

"Why do you always stop me from climaxing?" Byleth pouted as they both tried to catch their breath. Claude smiled at that, his hair now a mess and Byleth is finding it hotter and made her want him more.

"As I've said..." He said, kissing her chin and letting his hands wander around her back. "The night is still young."

Byleth pouted at him. "You're enjoying teasing me too much."

"Because you're so cute."

He lifted her up and then positioned her hips on top of his shaft. He watched her expression change from annoyed to holding herself back from the pleasure as he slowly guided her down to take him in.

As soon as she had fully taken him in, Claude kissed her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head backward so he could probe her mouth deeper with his tongue.

Sucking down on her lower lip, he started thrusting upwards and heard her moan.

He leaned backward, holding her hips as he bounced her up and down as he thrusts himself inside her.

He smiled at the view in front of him.

The favorite professor of everyone in Garreg Mach is now enjoying herself on one of her old student's dick.

While he may have had at least one or three times he had touched himself (okay, he wasn't really counting but it's a lot) and imagining doing it with her, actually doing it with her surpasses any imagination he had.

That beautiful face.

That sinful body he had always wanted to worship.

That sweet moan coming from her.

Claude wondered if this is all just a really vivid wet dream or not.

But the feeling of the wedding ring on his finger is there. There's no way he'd imagine that one up because he hates wearing anything on his fingers that gets in the way of his archery.

He placed a hand between her legs, and his thumb found her clit yet again. He rubbed it around, feeling her tense up and clench around him as the added stimulus plunged her further into the pleasure he's giving her.

Claude has always wanted to see Byleth lose control at least once. Let her enjoy things. All these years, she had to put up a facade as a role model for the students.

But now, she's just his Queen that he's intent on giving everything he has to her.

Pleasure her until morning if he can.

Byleth let out a cry of satisfaction as she grinded herself on top of him, squeezing him tightly as he bit down on his lip to prevent his groan from escaping, her climax sending her off to the edge.

Claude could feel the bed getting wetter and wetter underneath him as Byleth continued to climax.

He cleared his throat at that, taking his hand off her clit and watched her catch her breath.

Damn, he almost came too. But he wanted to prolong this as much as he could.

He wanted it to be as satisfying as he can make it for the two of them.

Byleth leaned forward to him, slumping agaisnt his chest, breathing heavily and listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"Well? Can't say now that I'm stopping you, right?" he teased her.

Byleth only turned her head against his shoulder and grumbled inaudibly.

"Hey Teach, no sleeping." He told her, feeling her getting comfortable with their position.

"But you worked me out too much..."

"You're a former mercenary who has a lot of stamina that we couldn't keep up with."

"Claude, I'm old..." 

"Teach, you are not that old."

"I don't have energy after that."

Claude looked down at her, checking on her. 

Yeah, she looks sleepy just because she finally got to release all tension in her body.

But what about him?

Claude sighed, lifting her up off him and then settled her face down on the bed. She gathered the pillows and hugged them, sniffing on the one with Claude's scent.

Lifting her hips up, Claude aligned himself at her entrance and then started fucking her hard, jolting her awake.

He's reaching her deeper than ever, and in each thrust, her sensitivity goes up since her climax left her vulnerable.

"Claude..augh...wait...!" she moaned as Claude pounded into her, spreading her ass wide. 

Claude only grunted at that, slowing his thrusts a little bit. He let go of her ass and picked up both of her wrists to pull her halfway up.

Byleth looked over her shoulders at him, an action that only fueled Claude's lust for her.

His thrusts became harder and faster, loving the sound of her moan against the sinful squelches of their lovemaking.

He let her go carefully, pulling out and then turning her around to lie on her back. He put both of her legs up in the air, making sure that she's not uncomfortable.

He didn't waste any time after that and plunged himself back into her wetness, her voice cracking in pleasure.

Claude bit down hard on her shoulder to mark her as his, and at the same time he thrusted deeply into her, making her cry out his name.

"My Queen..." he groaned as he gripped her hips tighter and his thrusts becoming more urgent, and Byleth could feel something building up between them. "My beautiful Byleth..."

She arched backward at his last thrust, reaching her second climax and Claude spilling his seed into her. He pumped himself deeper, making sure his seed is filling her to the brim. 

The two of them breathed deeply, trying to catch their breath as Claude continued to pump the last drops of his seed into her.

"We'll be doing this for the next few days, my Queen." He whispered naughtily into her ears. "I hope you'd look forward to it." He pressed a kiss onto her earlobe.

Byleth took a deep breath at that.

She had no idea that Claude was like that in bed. She could feel his thick, warm seed inside her and when he pulled out, it trickled out a bit.

"You know that it's bad for your health if you continuously do it." She told him as he laid down next to her and she snuggled up to him.

He chuckled at that as he covered their bodies with a blanket. Byleth grimaced at that, hating how the blanket touch her body that is still cooling down from their lovemaking.

"It'll be fine, Teach." He pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "As long as I get to charge up the whole day tomorrow, you bet I'll be on you until morning again."

The two of them lapsed into silence, their body finally cooled down and their breathing back to normal. Claude was already dozing off after an hour but Byleth couldn't sleep knowing how much sweating happened between them.

She pushed herself up, jostling Claude who turned his attention to her questioningly.

"I can't do it again, Teach. You have to wait until tomorrow." 

"I'm not saying anything about that!" she told him as she took the sheets off her. "I'm going to take a bath. I can't stand this icky feeling."

Claude propped himself up on his elbows, pouting. "Hey, that's my semen and our future baby you're talking about."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about this sweat."

She went to the bathroom and Claude could hear the water running. He imagined briefly how Byleth would look under the shower, with her hair wet and stuck to her nape, the water running down her body.

Claude got out of bed and went over to the bathroom.

Why imagine when he could just see for himself, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't post the next part of a series when I haven't finished writing its predecessor. But tbh, I don't even know when I'll be able to close it and this is already written so...yeah. Here it is.


	2. Queen's Office

"Your Majesty, please open the door." Farid said patiently as he stood outside her office in the Almyran palace, holding a stack of paper work for her. 

"No." Byleth struggled to say as she covered her mouth to stiffle the moan that threatened to come out. She stood by the door, with a hand on the lock to prevent anyone from coming in.

Claude stood behind her with his hand inside her underwear, her skirt bunched up on her back. He moved his fingers deftly inside her, stroking her in her most sensitive spot that Byleth clenched around his fingers.

With his other hand, he fondled her tit through her clothes. 

Byleth took a deep breath at that, trying to collect herself and not let Farid know that Claude is in there with her.

The King of Almyra's suppose to be out with Malik, looking at how things are with their troops that they're going to send out to defend against the pirates causing troubles both to the north and south of Almyra.

But here he is, snuck into her office, their clothes in disarray and doing such indecent thing in broad daylight.

And with someone outside who might hear them. Or find them out if he really insists on opening the door.

"What? Your Majesty, this is not a funny joke. Please open the door."

Claude leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Farid knows how to pick locks, Ylie. You better make sure he doesn't resort into doing that."

He then proceeded to nip her earlobe, teasing the soft shell of it between his teeth. Byleth quivered, loving the sensation of it.

"Your Majesty?" Farid knocked on the door urgently. "Your Majesty, please open the door. These paperworks are important and needs your signature."

"Sorry, Farid. I..." Byleth's breath hitched when Claude hit that spot and she clamped down her mouth with her hand as she came.

Claude snickered at that, pulling out his hand and licking his fingers. Byleth tried to glare at him but failed.

"Is that night after your son's birthday not enough?" she asked him as he pulled her underwear off and undid his own pants.

"You should focus on talking to Farid through that door or he'll see us once he picks that lock." He reminded her as he pressed himself against her. He let out a low satisfied growl as he sheathed himself in her warmth.

Byleth also let out a gasp at that, and Farid probably heard that one.

"Your Majesty? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes...yes. I'm...I'm fine." Byleth replied, trying to keep her voice steady as Claude started thrusting behind her.

One of Claude's hands wandered into her dress, cupping her tit and kneading it.

"Claude!" she hissed at him. Claude pressed himself closer, and then kissed her ear.

"Sorry, Teach." He murmured as he slowed down on his thrusting. "But you left me in our bed after teasing me this morning..."

"You couldn't wait until evening?"

"Nope. Besides," he whispered seductively as he thrusted deeply into her, "it's more exciting this way, right?"

"Your Majesty?" Farid asked again from the other side of the door. "Your Majesty, please. Open the door... I know you're better than this. Claude doesn't have that much influence on you, right?"

Claude pouted at that, glaring at the door as he stopped thrusting in Byleth.

"Does he really have to say that about me?" he asked his wife who then chuckled.

"He is your sworn brother. Of course he'd talk like that about you."

Claude narrowed his eyes at that then he pulled out. Byleth breathed easily, thinking that Claude probably lost interest in continuing.

Until he turned her around, pressed her against the heavy door, and kissed her roughly. He hitched both of her legs up in his arms as he found her entrance again and pounded her against the door.

Byleth held onto his shoulders, biting down on her lip as he filled her senses with nothing but himself.

Her fingers dug into his back when he hit her sweet spot and she let out a low cry of satisfaction.

"Your Majesty? Are you sure you're alright?" Farid asked again from the other side.

"Yes. I'm fine." she replied breathlessly as Claude nuzzled her nape, feeling his tongue against her skin.

"So will you please open the door now, Your Majesty?"

"No. I'm sorry Farid... I'm... A little busy."

Claude smiled against her neck at that.

Yeah, busy with the King of Almyra.

As a reward, he grinded deep into her and sucked on the side of her neck, leaving a rather big hickey that she'll be having trouble covering up later once she puts back her clothes the right way.

"Well, yes, I know that, Your Majesty. I'm the one who regulates your schedule after all..." Farid frowned. "Your Majesty, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Byleth tried her best yet again to keep that one word straight and not come out as a moan when Claude hit her sweet spot over and over, making her come again. She raked her fingers against the cloth on his back, as her husband let out a groan against her neck.

Claude took a deep breath at that, as he looked at Byleth.

He could never get enough of that expression of hers.

He'll never get enough of her.

He wonders briefly how many kids they'll end up with this.

Seven? Nine? 

Maybe. If they keep on doing this as if it's their first honeymoon.

They have enough resources to have that many children. 

They're going to run out of names though, to give their children if that happens.

And imagine how chaotic things would be for political marriages.

Of course he'd want a daughter or two so he could marry her off to Malik and Farid's sons.

He wouldn't care if his family would keep on teasing him that he can't keep his hands to himself. Because it's the absolute truth.

"I'm sorry, Farid... But can you come back later?" Byleth said, trying to catch her breath. "Give me an hour or so... To finish my current business."

Claude grinned at that as he lowered his head down to her chest and nuzzled the valley of it.

"If...you say so, Your Majesty..." Farid replied uncertainly. "I'll come back later. If you'll excuse me then."

Claude looked up at Byleth with a teasing grin. "Aw, Teach. You took away our excitement..."

Byleth whacked him lightly at the side of the head. "What if we got caught?"

"There's nothing wrong with the King and Queen having some quality time together, right?"

He wrapped her legs around his body as he carried her back to the nearest couch in her office and laid her down there, pressing himself deeper as much as he could.

"There' s a proper time and place for that, Claude."

"Hey, you left me in the bed after sucking me like that."

He carefully pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts and effectively locking her arms to her side.

Unwrapping her legs around his torso, he spread her open as he sucked on one nipple.

It's not fair that their baby's the only one who gets to suck on those tits.

"Claude, stop that." Byleth squirmed as Claude started moving against her again. "That's for our son..."

Claude only looked at her, still sucking on her nipple, and then tasted that thin and mildly sweet milk his son is so lucky to have for over a year come out of her.

Their son doesn't really need that much breast milk now. He's eating some mashed up food after all. Mostly mashed potatoes or sweet potatoes, porridge, and blanched carrots and some fruits.

Sorry son, but it's Claude's turn on the milk.

Byleth had always told him not to touch her breasts whenever they have sex, since it's reserved for their growing baby.

Of course, Claude agreed to that.

For over a year, he wasn't able to touch that part of her body, let alone suck on it like a baby.

And by the gods, he missed them.

He let go of the nipple he was sucking on and turned to the other one, gently squeezing it to get the milk.

He groaned against her when she clenched around him, her back arching as he swirled his tongue against the tight peak of her nipple.

He let it go after tasting the milk and watched her pout at him as he continued to pump his hips.

He chuckled at that, his eyes flicking down on her breasts which have a few leakage of milk.

"I told you that's for our son." she tried to reprimand him but her voice is too tight for the both of them to take it seriously.

Claude licked his lips at that, grinning at her. "I like it. Sweet. Just like you."

"You're not a baby, Claude."

"Yes, I am. I'm your baby." he teased her as he pressed her breasts together and latched onto her nipples at the same time.

He increased his pace, enjoying the sensation they're both feeling.

Byleth could hear him growling as he sucked on her harder, drinking her milk as his pace became ruthless.

She shouldn't be able to get hornier but Claude growling is such a wonderful sound.

Well, any indecent sound he makes is such a wonderful sound for her but the growling is in the top of her list.

She felt him get thicker and bigger inside her, his thrusts making her weak, and she knows he's about to nut.

"Agh, Byleth..." Claude groaned as he let go of her breasts and then kissed her to stiffle her sweet moan that's been filling his ears.

It was increasing in volume and she didn't realize it, too lost in loving the feeling being one with Claude and the sound he's making.

One deep thrust, and then another had Claude releasing his load inside her. The two of them let out a breathy and satisfied groan against one another as Claude filled her up.

The two of them panted, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Claude pressed a kiss onto her lips before he pushed himself upright and pulling out of her. He snickered at the sight of his wife, laying there on the couch like as if she'd been offered up to him.

It looks like his load has overflowed out of her. Which made his dick twitch but he knows he won't be able to stand or walk if he goes right in for the second round without rest.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He told her, leaning back down again to kiss her before standing right back up and fixing his clothes.

"Ugh, just help me up and fix my clothes." Byleth muttered. Claude playfully kissed her jaw and helped her put her clothes back on properly.

When things are properly back in place, Claude looked at the hickey on her neck.

Whoops.

He didn't realize it's that big.

He looked around for a handkerchief in his pocket and wrapped it around her neck loosely, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, Ylie. I didn't mean to leave that big of a hickey."

Byleth raised an eyebrow at that, taking his handkerchief off. "You get to walk around with days old hickey and I'm not allowed to do the same?"

"Well Teach...your hickeys on me are well placed and that one is a bit..."

"Your Majesty?" they heard a knock on the door. It was Malik, judging by the deep baritone. "Excuse me, but is His Majesty with you?"

Byleth frowned at that, looking at Claude. He shook his head.

"No, he's not." Byleth replied, raising an eyebrow at her husband. "Why are you looking for him here?"

"Ah, I see. He was suppose to see the troops but he didn't show up. Some servants said they saw him come in here earlier..."

"No, I'm sorry. But it's just me in here."

Claude smiled at that, hugging her. "Thanks, Byleth."

Byleth pinched his side as a reprimand, making him chuckle.

"Ah, I see... Well, thank you, Your Majesty." Malik replied from the other side of the door. "I'll be going now."

Claude went over to the door, pressing his ear against it as he listened to Malik's footsteps that seems to have left too fast for him to suddenly not hear it walking away.

Malik's probably in a hurry searching for him, and he'll be having quite a lecture once Malik finds him.

Hearing no more activities outside Byleth's office, he turned to look at his wife and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I'll see you at dinner."

Byleth reached out to fix his hair and Claude kissed her palm after that. He turned to unlock the door and opened it.

"Ah, finally, Your Majesty, you opened the door and–" Farid said, who arrived with Malik but didn't speak anything because his friend has a more important thing to ask Byleth.

His voice died when he saw Claude standing there, who is also shocked that his friends are waiting outside the room.

Claude stood frozen there, while Farid dropped the papers he was holding and Malik heaving a deep sigh.

Byleth poked her head around Claude's shoulder, wondering what made him stop walking.

When she saw her husband's sworn brothers staring at them, she let out a small "Oh."


	3. King's Office

"Claude, I'm sorry that I'm making you work so late." Malik said as he entered the King's office with a handful of papers. "But it's really important."

Claude only gave him a strained smile, as he sat on his chair behind his large table which is cluttered by lots of papers and writing materials.

"It's part of our duties." Claude replied as his pitch went up a little. He cleared his throat at that, leaning forward. "Sorry, I'm a little tired but don't worry. Just give it here and I'll give it a look over. You should go and rest too, Malik. I won't be done with these papers until tomorrow so there's no need for you to wait up."

"You should rest as well, Claude. Her Majesty's probably upset with me by now for keeping you away from her for several nights now after your wedding anniversary."

"It's fine, it's fine..." Claude breathed out. "She understands. We've been like this for how many years now. Don't worry about it."

"Really? The way she looked at you during that competition was quite...something. I was sure she'd force you to spend at least a week away with her in one of the Royal Family's vacation manse."

Claude chuckled at that. "You have no idea...I think I should shave my beard..." He cleared his throat again, looking away from Malik.

"And wasn't she upset with you that you've been sleeping here in your office rather than in your bedroom that's why she placed that...giant Nader bear my Uncle gave to your son as your replacement?"

"Eh, she just misses me and that bear is the only thing close to my physique."

Malik snorted at that. "Sure."

"Hey, it's true. I..." Claude trailed off, shutting his mouth close and placing a hand over it.

Malik only looked at him, concerned. "Claude? Is something the matter?"

Claude nodded, making a shooing motion as he averted his eyes from his friend. It only made his friend more concerned however.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I... I'm fine. I'm kind of sleepy as well so I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'll finish these papers before going to sleep. You can go and rest now."

Malik gave him a measured look, nodded in agreement, and gave a respectful bow. He turned away to leave the office but he heard Claude clear his throat again.

Thinking that the King has something to say to him again, Malik looked back at him questioningly. Claude snapped his head back up to look at him.

"Yes?" he prompted.

Malik frowned at that. "I thought you were about to say something."

"Oh, no. Not at all. My throat's just a little dry, is all."

"Should I get something for you to drink before I turn in?"

"No, no. I have some over there." Claude gestured to one of the tables near a bookshelf. On it is a champagne bottle and two glasses in case Claude wanted to share it with someone.

"I see. Well, if you think you can't work any longer, just rest okay? We can't have our King getting sick because of overwork. Farid will give me hell."

Claude nodded at that, giving him a tight smile. As soon as Malik left, he leaned back on his chair and finally let out a groan.

"Teach, what got into you tonight...? Trying to get even with me after three years?" he asked as he looked down between his legs where Byleth, wearing only a chemise that seems to be too small for her because her breasts threatened to spill out of it, is kneeling and has him in her mouth.

She looked at him, trying to look as innocent as she can get while taking his whole length inside her mouth, her tongue swirling around the veins of his cock.

Claude took a deep breath at that, placing a hand on her head and caressing her hair as he moved his hips in sync with her movement.

She let go of him after a few moments, keeping her eye contact with him as she stroked him with her hand.

"I'm not that petty, Claude. I, at least, won't dare do it in broad daylight." She replied as she pressed her cheek against his hot member, not minding the saliva getting on her. "And I just...well...really want it."

"Why did you have to suck me that hard when I said I'm going to shave my beard?"

"No one will take you seriously with a baby face, Claude."

Byleth scooted up slightly and emerged from under the table, sandwiching his dick between her breasts as Claude pushed his chair backwards which is not an easy feat. He hopes he didn't scratch the floor by his actions and just focused on the smooth texture of her chemise and the softness of her breasts made him gulped a lung full of air.

Ever since their wedding anniversary, which coincided with the celebrations of Almyra's founding, Byleth has been quite physically needy.

They did have quite a satisfying night after the event ended, but somehow there's still that lingering effect on her.

Making her want more.

He's sure the only natural aphrodisiac she had ever taken are those wines in their bedroom.

But he did saw Anna drop by that morning and gave a bottle to Byleth.

He never got the chance to ask what it was, but he's sure that whatever it is, it's the one sitting by the table some feet away.

Byleth did bring it in earlier, with the intent of sharing it with him.

He's really curious as to what it is, seeing how much Anna was ribbing Byleth and not get reprimanded for being too familiar with the Queen.

"You love my baby face, and that's all that matters to me." He replied as Byleth started giving him a titfuck. He let out a sigh as he watched her, enjoying the view.

He gave a little hiss when Byleth lowered her head, stuck her tongue out and teased the tip of his dick as she rubbed him between her breasts.

Pre-cum dripped out of him as she continued to service him with her breasts.

"Byleth..." he groaned as she gave one hard squeeze and then let him go.

He smiled at her, leaning down to cup her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"How can you be so cute even though you're horny? Or is it because you're unbelievably horny that's why you're so adorable?"

Byleth struggled to get out from under his table, pressing her breasts against his face intentionally and Claude tried his best to rubbed his face on them before she moved away.

"Hey, where are you going?" he pouted. He had expected her to sit on him already. He watched her ass and thighs as she walked towards the table where the champagne is.

Man, those really look good. Especially in those short, barely covering her in anything chemise. And those inch high heels adds more to the beautiful view.

At least she wore her robes when she walked down the hallway to his office.

"Malik did say that you should drink something..." she replied, pouring the champagne into the glasses and walked back to him holding them in her hands.

Claude took one of the glasses and sniffed at it.

Smells sweet.

Odd.

Byleth likes her drinks with a heavier feel to it.

He took a sip, tasting honey in it. There seems to be another flavor that he can't put a finger on it.

He saw Byleth watching him as she drank her own glass of champagne, and he could see in her eyes that after getting hydrated, it's down to business.

After they've finished their drinks, Byleth took their glasses away and placed it back onto the table where she took it. Turning to her husband, she gave him a small smirk and Claude only laughed at that.

Welp, he won't be getting any more work done tonight. Sorry, Malik.

Byleth returned to his table, moving the papers to the side and sat down on it, facing Claude with her feet resting on his armrests and giving him a clear view of her wetness. She really didn't wear anything but that chemise and sandals.

Since when did she learn to be this risqué?

Whoever talked to her that this is one way to catch his attention, Claude wanted to talk to them.

"Well I'll be...you're soaking wet." he murmured as he leaned forward, holding her hips and tasted her.

No matter how many time they've done this (since she got cleared by her physician after a dangerous childbirth three years ago), he'll never get tired of hearing her sweet moans as he lapped her up.

Pulling away from her and standing up, he spread her legs and entered her without preamble. Byleth moaned in satisfaction, closing her eyes at that.

Claude didn't bother starting slow and sweet like he usually does, he just went and started pounding into her.

If the Queen is in need, it's the King's duty to satisfy her in whatever way he can.

Byleth grabbed onto the edge of his table, her head thrown back as the pleasure courses through her body. Claude watched her, fascinated.

This is probably the first time Byleth have tried to seduce him now that he thinks about it. Normally it's him who does that. He really wondered if it has something to do what happened during the morning of their wedding anniversary.

Did he teased her too much?

Hooking both of her legs on his arms, he leaned down to press kisses onto her collarbone, not slowing down at all.

"Claude..."

Claude looked up at her, and then saw her looking at him that almost begs him to kiss her.

Which he did. He felt her hands on his chest, feeling them under her palms, and then fumbling to get the buttons off his shirt.

She did manage to unbutton a few, ran her hands through it, spreading her fingers. One hand settled on the back of his neck, her fingers threading through his hair while the other remained on his chest, found his nipple and played with it inbetween her fingers.

Claude twitched at that, thrusting deep, groaning into their kiss.

He could taste the sweet champagne as their tongues swirled with one another, as he held his position deep inside her.

Pulling away, he took a deep breath as he looked down at his wife.

"Teach, you're quite enjoying yourself." he chuckled as he let go of her legs and reached for her chemise that he pull down to free her breasts.

He then finished unbuttoning his shirt, shrugged it off and felt her clench around him.

Hmm.

Looks like his Queen loves it when he's topless huh.

Guess he'd be needing some wardrobe change. Maybe a really low neckline for his bedroom clothes. Show off the body he had worked on over the years.

He pulled her up, carried her for a moment as he sat back down on his chair with her legs on his chair's armrests. He gently squeezed her ass, looking up at her as she pressed her body against him.

She knows how much he loves his face between her breasts after all.

"Well, well... Miss Byleth. You're quite frisky tonight." he chuckled when she clenched around him.

She pouted at him, leaning down to give him a lot of kisses.

He could feel her hands rubbing his biceps, squeezing them before travelling back up to his shoulders, massaging them.

He chuckled at that as he started lifting her up and down on him. It didn't take long that he only holds her as Byleth herself moved her hips on her own with her own pace.

She moved slightly away from him, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of his neck, licking him languidly. One hand went up to his earlobe, rubbing it between her fingers while with the other, she held onto him for balance.

Claude let out a satisfied grumble as Byleth sucked down on the base of his neck as she grinded herself on him, rotating her hips.

Maybe he should tease her more often. Getting serviced by the Queen is something he'd get accustomed to.

It's one of his wet dreams after all, back in the Academy.

Byleth moved from one side of his neck to the other, making Claude turn his head back, feeling her kiss his Adam's apple, before latching onto the skin below his neck and sucking on it.

He loved the sound she made, a little growl of possessiveness, as she started moving in a faster pace.

"Agh, Teach..." Claude groaned as he felt himself getting close on finishing. Byleth relentlessly rode him, letting go of his neck as she threw her head back in pleasure.

Her hands found his pecs again and she squeezed them. Claude watched her through half-closed eyes, seeing her bite down on her lips as she focused on their lovemaking.

"Agh..." Claude groaned as he wasn't able to hold it in anymore, shooting his thick load in her. Byleth's eyes opeend at that, looking at him.

"No... Not yet, Claude... No... I... I haven't..." she panted as she felt him twitching inside her, continuing to unload his seed.

She looked down on where they were joined, hearing the squelching sound as she continued to ride him, his thick semen being stirred around.

"Sorry Byleth... I couldn't help it..."

She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, hearing a surprised "Oomph!" from Claude, still not letting up on her pace.

As long as he's still hard inside her, as long as he hasn't gone flaccid, she can still reach her own climax.

And when she did, she broke their kiss to let out a breathy moan as she grinded down on him. Claude took deep breaths after that, as Byleth slumped on top of him and he rubbed her back, their bodies still joined as one.

Claude looked up at the ceiling, feeling all the pent up stress from his work for the past few days leaving him. Maybe he really needed a good fuck after all, to start over.

He pressed kisses onto her temple, hugging her as he went flaccid and lifted her up a little to pull out of her.

"Teach, this is hardly the appropriate place to sleep." he told her as he set her back down on his lap.

Byleth grumbled at that, nuzzling him, taking in his scent.

Claude chuckled at that. "Teach, we can't sleep here. This chair is only comfortable for sitting."

"The bedroom's too far. I don't want to walk." she mumbled, lifting her arms to encircle his shoulders in a loose hug. "Carry me."

He placed his hand at the back of her head, ruffling her hair lightly.

"Teach...we can't go out like this."

Byleth wiggled in protest, not wanting to leave her position.

Claude sighed. He scooted forward, and Byleth immediately locked her ankles around his waist. He chuckled at that, placing his arms under her legs to support her and stood up.

She reminded him of a baby wyvern who doesn't want to let go of him when he carried it after a bad trial of flying.

He placed her down on the couch, trying to disentangle her from him. When she refused, he only laughed.

"Teach, you beat your own children on being clingy to their dad."

"Enjoy it while you can. I don't usually do this." she mumbled.

"I know." he muttered, finally able to get her off him. He fixed his pants, removed her sandals, reached out for her robes and covered her with it.

He got into the couch with her, annoyed that it doesn't fit him. He should get a bigger one that can be used as a bed too if he's working overtime.

Or if Byleth wanted to have another night like this.

Byleth moved to the side, and then draped herself on top of him, listening to his heartbeat. It's her favorite sound to fall asleep to, knowing that he's there with her, alive and well.

She's been having nightmares recently where she had killed Claude, making his heart stop beating, during a war.

She hated it.

She knows there's no way she'd do that to Claude. If ever they did end up in different sides of a war, she'd choose to spare him and find him to reconcile.

She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Claude. Apart from her dad of course.

And that she only dreams of it when Claude had started to work overtime and have not been sleeping in the same bed as her.

Sometimes, the human brain is weird.

Claude wrapped one arm around her and the two of them got comfortable after a few minutes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Byleth woke up groggily when she heard Claude say "There was saffron in the champagne" as soon as he opened his eyes and realized what was the taste in that drink that's been bothering him.


	4. Claude-seal of Guarantee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, soft uwu

It has been a few weeks since Byleth had announced her third pregnancy and Claude is quite happy that she's not as cranky as she used to be.

And the only real problem lies with him.

Byleth seems to be having that beautiful glow of pregnancy that wasn't there during her first two. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, but there seems to be something in this trimester that he can't resist.

She's halfway through her second trimester but her pregnant belly looks like she's in her third. Byleth and the Court Physician refuses to tell him if it's normal or if they're expecting twins.

Either ways, he wants to have sex with her.

How her maternity dress drapes around her and her belly, how her breasts have increased in size again as she starts on producing milk again, and how her ass seems more plump than usual.

Not to mention her eyes seem to be brighter, her smiles softer as she hums to their unborn baby while his two princes sit by her side and touching her belly curiously.

It's kind of driving him crazy.

He already got an approval from the physician that it's safe for them to do it in specific comfortable positions.

He walked up to her one evening, after all his duties were done and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands rubbing her belly. She was wearing a comfortable maternity nightgown, standing by the window and drinking some warm milk to help her sleep.

Despite of the good things during her pregnancy, she seems to be having a hard time sleeping. Claude has been massaging whatever body part of hers is aching due to pregnancy, but it's not really enough to relieve her and help her sleep.

He pressed a loving kiss onto her cheek. "Still having trouble sleeping?"

Byleth gave him a small smile, finishing her cup of milk. She then set it down on the table and turned around in his arms to look at him.

"Yes. I don't know why. I never had this problem with the boys before when I was pregnant with them..."

"Yeah, you always conked out first back then." He laughed as Byleth pouted at him, pinching his face. He kissed her nose lightly.

"I think I know of a way to help you sleep."

"Really? Learned a new massage?"

"Even better."

Byleth raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. "Really?"

Claude gathered her as close as he can to himself, his hands on her lower back making some slow circling motion to relieve her backache.

"Yep. It's fool proof. It has the Claude-seal of guarantee."

Byleth placed her arms around his shoulders, inclining her head to the side. "Really, Your Majesty? Will you show me then?"

Claude grinned at that, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lightly.

He heard her purr as he started putting more pressure into the kiss, and he could feel her fingers threading through his hair.

He broke off the kiss, settling his hands back on her hips, giving her a loving look that usually annoys or embarrass people who are near them.

Byleth smiled at him, her eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips.

"That was nice." she murmured, idly scratching the back of his head like how she would to a cat. Claude returned her smile before kissing her again, slowly guiding her back to the bed.

He eased himself out of his clothes, breaking the kiss for a moment. Byleth leaned back, amused.

"Really, Claude?"

Claude winked at her as he set aside his clothes and stood in front of her naked.

"Of course, Byleth." he replied, reaching out to her to kiss her again. He straightened up, guided her to his already erect cock, and Byleth only kissed the tip.

She looked up at him, with a playful smile as she kissed it again.

And again.

Claude pouted. "Aw come on."

Byleth pursed her lips, lifting one hand to trace the veins on his cock, feeling him twitch involuntarily at the sensation.

"How is this suppose to help me sleep?" she asked.

"Official Court Physician recommendation." He replied with a straight face. "Told me if you can't sleep, this will help."

She gave him a skeptical look. Claude only gave her an indignant look.

"I'm telling the truth."

Byleth considered it for a moment.

While she's not really withdrawn from having sex with her husband while being pregnant, what are the odds of him telling the truth that it's really a recommendation from the Court Physician?

Knowing him and his silver tongue.

She decided to gamble on it.

Either ways, it's to help her sleep after all. Maybe she really need the workout from doing it with her husband.

But if her husband conks out before she does, she'll make him regret tricking her.

With Claude still pouting, Byleth took in the head of his dick into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue.

She slowly worked her way into taking him in fully, one hand on his thigh, the other cupping his balls.

Claude smiled at that, liking how she's setting the pace. He held her head as she continued to suck him, wondering how he could speed things up because he doesn't want her to be up all night. It'll actually ruin the purpose of this activity.

He pulled out from her mouth, leaned down to kiss her as he kneaded her breast.

Hearing a protesting sound from her, he broke away from the kiss.

"What is it?"

"Too sensitive." She replied with a pout. "It hurts."

Claude kissed her nose in apology and went down on his knees to push up her nightgown. Byleth had to wobble sideways just to get her nightgown properly bunched up on top of her big belly.

Claude swears he's going to add some pregnancy lingerie into her closet because this nightgown is annoying.

The King of Almyra pressed a kiss onto it, as if soothing the baby and telling it he's sorry that they're going to be jostled about as their mom and dad have some quality time.

He carefully pulled her underwear off, setting it aside with his own discarded clothes and spread her legs.

She seems to be soaking wet already even though all she did was suck him.

But just to make sure she's really ready, Claude inserted a finger into her wetness, watching her for any discomfort.

Byleth let out a breath, letting out little mewls of enjoyment as he fingered her.

Claude then inserted another finger inside her, and Byleth bucked a little as she hung her head back.

He blinked at that. Are pregnant women really that sensitive?

He inserted a third one for good measure and he got rewarded by a moan from her, with her voice cracking a little.

He pulled his fingers out after a while, noticing how thick and sticky her juices are. Wiping it down on the sheets, he helped her get into the middle of the bed, placing her on her side.

He moved downward, lifted one of her legs up and settled between her thighs.

Byleth could feel him poking her. She looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're comfortable."

"I am, so just hurry up and–"

Claude didn't really need any instructions. He snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself inside her.

He cursed under his breath, unprepared for how easy it was for him to slide into her in this position.

He lowered her leg, hooking it around his own thigh as he started moving against her carefully, watching her.

Byleth has her eyes closed, her lips pursed tightly together, as Claude continued to thrust in a decent pace.

Having sex with a pregnant woman is quite something.

She's so sensitive to his thrusts, her insides feels fuller than usual due to her pregnancy. 

He thrusted deep into her, finally getting a loud moan from Byleth to join his own.

He stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths and checking in on her.

"Still okay there, Byleth?"

Byleth nodded at that, though there's a pout on her lips. "You really like stopping just before I come..."

Claude blinked at that. Hey, it wasn't intentional. She looked like she's in pain or uncomfortable that's why he stopped.

He pulled her leg back up again, resting it on his shoulder as he leaned forward slightly to speed up his pace.

Byleth grabbed on the sheets, squeezing him tightly, as her heightened sensitivity easily brought her to her orgasm.

Claude smiled at that as he continued to thrust into her, and then pulled out to spray his hot load on the side of her belly.

He let out a groan of satisfaction as he held his dick and pumped it, making sure that he releases every last drop before he let go of her leg and sat down on the bed.

If only he knew pregnant sex feels this good, he would have done it years before, regardless if she's having trouble sleeping or not.

Regaining his breath, he got out of bed to get some wet towel from the bathroom to clean the mess he made on his wife.

Well, it looks like it worked as he started cleaning her up. Byleth looks sleepy, content and relaxed so it's mission accomplished for him.

As soon as she's clean, he pulled down her nightgown to protect her from the cold night air and covered her with a blanket.

He went to the bathroom again, chucking the towel into the laundry as he cleaned himself up from their activity.

Drying himself off with a clean towel and putting on fresh underwear, he went back to the bed and slid next to her.

Byleth jolted awake when she felt his cool skin touching her.

"Sorry." Claude apologized softly as he pulled her gently to him and sliding one arm under her head.

Byleth closed her eyes again, pressing her cheek against his cool skin.

Now this is a good way to fall asleep. Maybe she should ask Claude to always take a quick shower so that his skin is going to be cool to the touch.

Claude watched her fall asleep, idly combing through her hair with his hand, his habit before sleeping that Byleth really likes. He pressed one final kiss onto her forehead before he closed his eyes to sleep as well.


	5. Professor Claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus end chapter :)

Claude waited by the sidelines in the Archbishop's Audience chamber, standing near her office doors.

He knows he doesn't really have any major duties as Prince Consort to the Queen of Fodlan, but he still likes watching Byleth do her thing.

The Knights of Seiros reported to her one after the other, with some merchant leaders coming in as well to pay their respects.

Claude even recognized the Eastern and Western Merchants that were always there for them during the war. Huh, looks like they've become successful since Byleth probably sunk in a lot of gold into their items.

The nuns also came in with some children to see the Archbishop to receive her blessings and Claude will not lie that his favorite view is Byleth in it with children surrounding her.

Holst have taken up the role of caretaker for their own little princes for the day, and they're probably out in town. With the princes running through his wallet with wanting every food in Fodlan they see, for things in Fodlan are new to them.

Dinner that night is livelier than usual, thanks to the two Princes talking their parents' ears off about their adventure during the day with their Uncle Holst and his son.

Byleth stood inside the Archbishop's bedchamber, removing all of her accessories until all that's left is her white dress, which is a reminiscent that of Rhea's.

Claude entered the room, still wearing his Duke Riegan clothes, having been out in the Star Terrace and watching the stars. He still can't believe how things have turned to his favor when he met Byleth and chose the Golden Deer House.

"Byleth...?" Claude said sweetly as he walked up to her in the Archbishop's bedchambers that night after the boys went to sleep. He slid his hands around her waist and locked his arms around her, pressing light kisses on her ear.

"Claude. We just had twins." She reminded him for the nth time. "At least give me a year of rest."

He chuckled at that, nibbling her earlobe. "I'm not forcing you to, you know."

Music to his ears though. They really might end up with a large number of children and his folks are already teasing him for being the first Almyran King who have registered a number of children in legal marriage in history.

The only other King who had a lot of children was the Founding King, with three sons who then became the backbone of the whole Almyran governmental structure. 

Byleth placed her hands on top of his, turning to look at him. Claude took the chance to steal a kiss from her, and laughed when she still get flustered by surprised kisses.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested, freeing one hand up and holding her chin in place to press kisses onto her cheek. "I kind of miss going around Garreg Mach when everyone's asleep. And there's this one place I'd like to revisit with you."

"We've been around Garreg Mach for the past few days, Claude...what else is there for you to revisit?"

He smiled at her. "A very special place for you and me. Can we please?"

Byleth got intrigued by that. Garreg Mach has always been a special place for her, since it's where she and her dad have spent a long time in compared to always being on the road after a mission.

What is this place Claude is talking about?

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Byleth agreed to go and they left the third floor with their arms linked together.

They passed by the Knights who are patrolling the grounds, who bowed politely at them. Claude led Byleth through the courtyard and stopped right outside the Golden Deer classroom.

Byleth smiled at that, looking at him bemusedly. "This is the place, my little Deer?"

Claude laughed sheepishly. "Well, yeah. Remember when you were going around, getting to know each House, I stood here and kind of...well, yeah, flirted with you?"

"I remember you talking shit about Hilda and Lorenz."

"I wasn't talking shit about them, Teach. I was just saying the truth. How many tries did it took you to get them to cooperate properly?"

Byleth shook her head, still amused by the memory of it. In all honesty, she looked for him first once Rhea had let her out of the Audience Chamber to meet the students.

She was really fascinated by him.

The amount of teasing she got from Sothis was quite something too. But Sothis seemed to like Claude too, in her own way.

The two of them entered the classroom, which is only lit by the moon outside, and it felt a little smaller now than it used to be but maybe because the place has been crammed with more tables and books. Byleth let go of Claude, reaching out to touch the nearest table where Linhardt and Marianne used to share as students.

The perks of being a teacher. Seating arrangements played a big role in majority of her students' marriages.

She tried to put Claude in the second row with Lorenz and Hilda, sandwich him there while Ignatz sits in front. But Claude outright refuses and sat in front with Ignatz instead.

Claude closed the door behind him, deftly locking it without a sound before he went up to her and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Remember when Lorenz had to leave class early?"

"I believe it was your fault." Byleth replied, as she continued to walk towards her old table and touching it affectionately. "I gave you detention back then."

"Yeah, well...I really tried hard to get into detention if it means that I can spend some time with you."

Byleth turned to look at him with a frown. "What?"

"You know. Some forbidden teacher-student romance in this very room." he teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he stepped closer to her with his hands on her hips.

Byleth reached out to squeeze his face in her hand as her way of chastising him. "You naughty little deer."

Claude let out a laugh, raising one hand to hold her wrist and free his face.

"Well. We're not teacher and student anymore, so it won't hurt right?"

She stared at him, her eyes going wide.

She walked into his plan just like that.

Claude must be so proud of himself.

"What? No. This is a classroom, Claude. We can't do that here." she tried to reason, her eyes darting to look at the door.

Claude kissed her fingers, his tone becoming seductive. "It's locked. Don't worry."

"There are knights who are patrolling the area."

"Oh, I told them some scary story that this area is haunted at this time of the year so they shouldn't come near here. I'm guessing they're new recruits, seeing that they believed me easily."

He kissed her palm, then her wrist, and he worked his way on kissing her forearm and up to the base of her neck. He pressed himself closer, opening his mouth wide to cover her skin and sucked on it.

Byleth's free hand clutched his sleeve, shivering as his tongue swirled around that sensitive spot on her neck.

Claude squeezed her hip, finally letting her neck go from his mouth and tipped her face up to him.

"Don't tell me you never thought of doing such things back then?" he murmured, watching her closely.

When her eyes met his and quickly averted them, Claude knows that she DID think of doing it back then. He could see her cheeks turning red and in all honesty, that's all he needed as confirmation that Byleth has the hots for him ever since.

Damn it. He should have acted much sooner. So that he wouldn't have had that anxiety that Byleth may not like him or reject his proposal.

Or was it during the war? She couldn't get enough of him back then as well, wanting to have tea time with him at every chance she gets.

Is that also why their tea time moved from the tea area to her bedroom?

Doesn't matter.

Now that they're here, it's time to correct those missed chance.

And maybe tomorrow night, they could do it in her old room. For old time's sake. Her room is unoccupied (for some odd reason) and he's going to make sure they won't bother the next door's occupant by being too loud.

He leaned in to kiss her, forcing her mouth open and swirled their tongues. Byleth clung to his shirt, as he deepened the kiss, his hands cupping her ass.

Claude broke the kiss to breathe, their clothes getting too hot and uncomfortable for the two of them. Byleth helped him out of his top, and he dropped it on the floor as he returned for a more aggressive kiss that she couldn't help but moan into.

He hastily tried to get her dress off of her, but ended up tearing it.

Byleth pulled away from him, placing her hands on his shoulders to make some space between them, staring at how easily he tore her dress, her full breasts spilling out of it. Her nipples hardened when Claude brushed the pads of his thumbs over them, recapturing her lips.

He played with her nipples as she dug her fingers onto his shoulders.

He stopped again to take a breath, rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion, watching her expressions.

He then let his eyes wander down to her chest, where he carefully cupped them in his big hands.

"I've always wanted to hold them for you, Teach." He whispered playfully as he kneaded them softly. "They seem to be so heavy back then..."

"You know that those have milk for our twins." she reminded him but Claude shushed her.

"No mentioning of our kids." he told her. "Right now, we are just a teacher and a student..."

If Byleth could faint from being embarrassed of what he said, she would.

Claude leaned down to suck on her tit lightly, his tongue flicking her nipple.

It reminded Byleth of their first night together.

She knows her husband has already memorized her naked body, as she had done so with his, but tonight feels like their first time again.

It probably has something to do with the environment.

This classroom is sacred to her, for it's where she had taught her first and last class, have met the Golden Deers and where she and Claude spent the most time in back then as teacher and student. 

And now they're doing something like this as well, many years later.

"Claude..." she moaned when he pinched her other nipple and milk trickled out of her. Claude drank it, savoring that moderately sweet breastmilk of hers, before letting go of one tit to get to the other.

She fumbled with her hand to reach between his legs and rubbed him urgently while with her free hand, she clutched his wrist.

Claude walked her backwards until her lower back hit the edge of the table lightly.

He let her go for a moment, lifting her up to sit on the table and bunching her skirt up. He returned to suck on her breast hard, biting and pulling at them.

He then spread her legs open, sliding his finger inbetween her underwear and moved it around ruthlessly.

The two of them could hear the squelching wetness as he pulled on her tit with his mouth and increased his pace in fingering her.

Byleth let out a cry of pleasure, gripping his shoulders hard as she came hard against his finger.

Claude then hastily opened his pants, pulled his dick out and then entered her without waiting for her to catch her breath. He growled her name as he started moving, thrusting slow and deep.

"Claude... Claude..."

Oh holy goddess above, her sweet moaning of his name will never fail on arousing him further as he pounded into her ruthlessly.

He wondered briefly what would Sothis say if she sees them doing such lewd acts.

Well, she probably did it with someone too right? Since she also has direct offsprings.

He felt her squeeze him tightly and her orgasm came to greet him the second time as he continued to thrust deeper.

Byleth panted, trying to get him off so she could collect herself and recharge but Claude will have none of that as he pinned both of her arms to either side of her head with his hands.

"Claude, wait..." she gasped as he hit her sweet spot again, her third orgasm not too far off in happening if he continues his pace.

Claude grunted as he buried himself deep inside her, her third orgasm shaking around him as she cried his name again in pleasure.

He let out a strained chuckle. "For an esteemed professor, you sure have a naughty side, Teach. How many orgasm did you experienced just now?"

He pulled out of her, then made her stand up to bend over the table. He pulled her skirt up again, resting it on her lower back.

"I think you're the one in need of detention with Professor Claude..." He whispered against her ear before standing up straight and spreading her folds for him to see.

He slowly entered her from behind, savoring the feeling. Out of pique, he slapped her ass, making her squeak in surprise and squeeze him tightly.

Liking that response from her, Claude gripped her hip with one hand and started to thrust hard and deep into her, and slapping her ass at intervals.

Drool dripped from Byleth's mouth as she gets lost in the pleasure.

She didn't expect Claude's dirty talking (and the fact that he found out she had some fantasies about the two of them doing such act just like that) will do this to her senses.

It's too much.

She had always tried to look professional, since everyone looked up to her.

But Claude ripped that facade as easily as he had ripped her dress.

And she's loving every bit of it.

She doesn't have to be his former professor, or his Queen.

Just Byleth. And her base desires to be one with him.

She may have refused to have sex with him in the Archbishop's bedchambers since she thinks it's inappropriate, but being in the room where things have started for the two of them have lifted her inhibitions and gave in.

She doesn't know how Claude managed to deduce that after all these years, but he probably just wanted to really do such lewd acts in their classroom.

Her husband leaned down to whisper into her ears, "This feels so good, Teach... I'm going to cum..."

Byleth tightened around him when she heard that and Claude groaned in pleasure as he pumped his hips faster.

"Teach..." Claude panted, his voice cracking from pleasure. "Teach...Byleth... Look at me..."

She struggled to look around, with her hair getting in the way. Claude slowed down for a moment to brush her hair away from her face and then kissed her as he resumed his faster pace.

The two of them groaned in their kiss as Claude came inside her and Byleth reaching her climax for the fourth time. Claude grinded himself deeper into her, feeling the wetness between them as his seed overflowed yet again and dripped down the floor, along with her own juices.

Claude broke away from the kiss, panting, as he rested his forehead on her back.

Well, he did not expect such a wild ride tonight.

Who knew Byleth Eisner has that side of her that she's been keeping as secret from him and thus, withholding such amazing sexual experience?

He doesn't even mind if she gets pregnant again after three months of giving birth to twins.

He's going to try and find out what else she's been hiding from him. Even if it means he has to rip off her clothes again.

He looked down at his wife, who's laying her head down on the table, with such a lewd satisfied expression.

If only he has enough strength, he would pound into her again and again, and have her filled with his cum to an excessive point.

But he knows he has to recharge, since he's not getting any younger. 

If they were younger though, he could probably do that to her.

But after a good rest, maybe an hour or so, he's ready to go again.

And this time, it's going to be in her old room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write an ahegao Byleth, is all 🤭  
> Release that naughty side of hers in some way


End file.
